Slightest Clearing
by RhiniHeartBreaker
Summary: Summer can be pretty boring when everyone is away. An annoying little brother, a pair of skates, and coincidence can bring about a promising friendship. Read and Review, please!


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with any of the characters, brands, or names you might recognize. This is not mine.

_**Slam!**_

Claire Stacey Lyons ran out of her home, black in-line skates in hand, frustration written all over her features. She couldn't believe her parents. Always siding with Todd, no matter how much evidence pointed to him. Of course, since he was their little baby, what wrong could he do?

She hadn't even been outside that day. The muddy steps on the living room's white, plush rug weren't even a size seven! She tried to demonstrate this to her parents, but _nooo_. With that slam of the door, she had defied her parents' punishment and she didn't plan to be back in a long time.

Strapping on her in-lines, Claire started heading towards the nearby park. The sun beating down on her was mocking, as if bragging about what a nice day it was.

The park was a short distance away and she soon reached it. After dropping off her shoes at a bench, she went straight to the ramps towards the back and mounted onto one. Claire felt the rush of adrenaline as she pushed off and executed a small twist. The wind passing through her body soon cooled her off and she pushed the thoughts of the day's events to the very back of her mind.

With a small smile she thought of what a freak-out Massie would have if she saw her at the park, skating. Not that Massie would be seen in a near diameter of the park, or around Westchester in the summer months.

Once again, Claire was left alone for the summer. Everyone was off doing something or other. Even Kristen had found a summer refuge at a scholarship-funded trip to Rome, Italy.

Finishing off a 180 turn, she stopped at the edge of the ramp and looked down. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed the feeling of skating. She breathed deeply and lunged off again. Attempting to do a 360 turn, Claire focused all her mind and body, but that wasn't enough. She hit the ground harshly.

"_Ow_." Claire rubbed the seat of her cut-off dark wash jeans.

"That was some spill."

Claire whipped her head around to see a blond boy with caramel eyes staring straight at her. Decked all out in skater gear, and much more protected than her, was the guy she soon recognized as Derrick Harrington.

She got up as fast as possible and tightened her ponytail, adjusting her clips to make sure they still held her over-grown bangs in place. _What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be at some rich place enjoying his summer vacation? _

"Glad you noticed." She didn't appreciate him pointing out the obvious. Claire skated over to a bench and sat down. She really didn't feel adept to try another trick after falling like that.

"No problem, I could help you perfect that, if you don't mind," Derrick replied, grinning at her with his mega-watt smile. She almost shielded her eyes. Too much brightness.

"Eh, no thanks. I'm not ready to go back up there. Long time since I actually set foot on a ramp." She took off her skates and slipped on her red Converse high-tops.

"You know what's really weird? I would've never pegged you as the skating type." He moved in her direction and sat adjacent to her on another bench. He was still grinning.

"That's because you just assume everything." Claire mocked his voice, "Oh, she's in the Pretty Committee, of course she can't skate." Finally, his grin faded.

"Are you okay? You seem... I don't know... mad." Derrick scrunched his eyebrows together, as if contemplating a very extensive Algebra problem.

"Oh really? What tipped you off? The tone of voice? The mad expression?"

"Whoa, chill. Why don't you tell Dr. Feel Good about it?" His cocky grin was back onto his features, but Claire had to stifle a laugh at his name for himself.

"It's not like you care." Claire kicked the leaves pooled around the bench and kept staring at her feet.

"I may not know much about you, but I do know that you're the only one in the Pretty Committee that goes out of her way to be nice, and you acting this way is freaking me out." He seemed serious now. "It's like all hope is lost. All girls are doomed to be PMS-y now. Oh no! What shall I do?"

Claire had to laugh at that one. Derrick's eyes lit up like flames and Claire could see some kind of light shining through them. Mesmerized, she just stared at them, as if she was hypnotized.

"Ummm.. Claire?"

"Right! Sorry." She looked down, mortified at being caught staring.

"It's okay. I have that effect on people," he said in a pompous tone. Claire slapped him on the arm and he faked having been hurt enormously. At that, they started laughing like madmen.

When they finally stopped cracking up, Derrick went back on task.

"So, what was bothering you before?"

She sighed and told him the whole story. He nodded at the right parts and laughed at all her insults at Todd. Slowly, Claire saw that Derrick was a great listener and got more and more into the story. Soon, it was really easy for her to tell him everything; she was even standing up and making gestures to demonstrate every little moment.

"Wow, I actually thought that little dude was cool." Derrick shook his head as if to say 'What a shame.'

Not wanting to ruin her little brother's social life, Claire responded, "He _is_ cool, just not exactly towards me."

Derrick shook his head slowly at her with a small smile gracing his lips.

"What are you smiling about now?" Claire sighed.

"It's just really cute how even when you're totally mad at him, you care about keeping him in a good light with me." He stood up and moved closer to Claire.

"Oh… well yeah..." Claire was having difficulty forming words with Derrick at such a close proximity.

"Um, you think I'm cute?" Claire asked him.

"Very…"

They both just stared at each other. When it started getting awkward, Claire cleared her throat and on impulse gave him a hug.

"Thanks for listening to me." Claire hugged him harder, forgetting she had never before been this close to Derrick Harrington.

"No worries, whenever you need someone…"

They pulled away and Claire's phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened her cell phone and read the text.

"Ugh, I have to leave. My mom just texted me demanding I come home." Claire started picking up her skates and walking towards the entrance, with Derrick trailing beside her.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Derrick asked her, looking sheepish, as if asking that simple question revealed everything he was feeling.

"Definitely. I'm going to try to get back into skating this summer. So I'll be here a lot," Claire replied with a smile.

"Nice to know where I can find you, Lyons," He gave her a fast punch on the arm and ran off with a grin.

"I'll get you back for that one!" Claire yelled at him, a giggle threatening to slip out.

The wind carried Derrick's laugh to Claire's ear as she walked away from the park.

**A/N: Hey! No, i didn't die... XD Life just became hectic and writing wasn't first priority. I'm sorry, and i hope you enjoy! Creative criticism is encouraged! Please and thank you! Review! :)**


End file.
